Two Hundred
by Pie for President '16
Summary: Season ten going the way it should have! We begin with "It's Late" and work our way from there. Lots of drama, love, and heartbreaks in store for everyone.
1. Chapter 1

I'm back with a new 7th Heaven fanfic! I was reading the randomness of my early fanfics and in one of them, I mentioned someone's return in the 200th episode (it was in 2004) so I thought I'd do that but incorporate it into the actual 200th episode!

* * *

"God! Why won't she just leave him alone?" Ruthie wondered out loud as she and Meredith looked out the kitchen windows. Simon, his girlfriend Rose, Sandy, and Martin had just walked through the gate leading into the backyard of the parsonage.

"Are you talking about Rose or Sandy?" Meredith asked. Ruthie had to pause for a second; Meredith did have a good point. But she wasn't talking about Rose at the moment.

"Sandy. She's been so desperate for Martin's attention all day. What the hell is up with that? He obviously doesn't like her, but she's too dumb to take the hint! Well, her best friend is Rose." Ruthie laughed at her little joke, but Meredith just stared.

"Come on, let's go." Ruthie shooed Meredith away from the windows and the two girls made to go up the stairs just as the door opened.

"Ruthie!" Simon called to his sister. Ruthie let out a sigh and turned around.

"Where are you going? Don't think we didn't see you and Meredith looking out the window!"

Ruthie scowled.

"Did we miss dinner?" Rose asked.

"Yes." Ruthie snapped, crossing her arms.

"Hey, be nice. We have some news. Well, Martin and Sandy do."

"Simon, I don't think it's any of Ruthie's business. It's nobody's business but Martin and Sandy's. And ours, of course." Rose said.

"Yes, I think it is their business. Martin lived with my family for a few years, so they deserve to know. Martin, why don't you call your dad and have him come over? I'll get my parents."

"I think Rose is right." Martin protested. "Nobody has to know. It's really no big deal, honest."

"See, I told you." Rose pointed a finger in Simon's face, but he pushed it away gently.

"Simon's right, we have to tell people and soon." Sandy said.

"What's your news?" Ruthie asked, curious now.

_It has to be something big._ She thought.

"Just go get Mom and Dad."

"Fine, whatever. Meredith, I think you should go home." Ruthie turned to her friend, who nodded in agreement.

"I think so too, good night, Ruthie." Meredith smiled politely at the other four and left through the back door.

Ruthie carefully looked at Martin and Sandy before going up the stairs. Annie and Eric were reading David and Sam a story, even though they were old enough to read on their own.

"Mom. Dad. Simon and his friends are back. They have some news."

Eric looked at Annie worriedly.

"You know this can't be good." Eric whispered, but Ruthie didn't miss his words.

"It's Martin and Sandy that have the news."

Eric shook his head.

"That's even worse." Eric whispered even quieter, standing up. Annie let out a sigh, shut the book, and stood up.

"Good night, boys. Sweet dreams."

"Good night!" David and Sam chorused, laying down in bed. Annie smiled and approached Ruthie with Eric following. The three left the room and made their way down the stairs.

"Did they say what the news is?"

Ruthie shook her head.

"They were acting really weird." She replied, missing the look Annie and Eric exchanged with one another.

They spotted a small crowd in the living room. Simon and Rose were sitting on one of the couches; Beau Brewer was sitting on the single-seat sofa, while Martin and Sandy were standing by the fireplace.

"What's going on?" Annie asked, taking a seat on the vacant couch. Eric soon joined his wife while Ruthie remained standing up.

"Ruthie, get out of here." Simon ordered. Annie raised a brow.

"No, I'll stay if I want to stay!" Ruthie snapped.

"I agree with Simon. You- you should go, Ruthie." Martin said, looking at her with a hint of regret on his face.

_Ugh._ She turned around and left the living room, taking a seat on the stairs where she was hidden from view.

"So, what is it you have to tell us, Son?" Ruthie heard Beau ask.

"Sandy and I, we- uh-" Martin said, hesitation in his voice.

_No, please tell me it's not what I think it is_. Ruthie thought frantically.

"I'm pregnant, I'm having Martin's baby."

The room remained silent for a couple minutes and Ruthie peeked to see what was going on. Her father and Beau had stood up, and both were pacing the living room floor.

"Please tell me this is a mistake, Martin." Beau said.

"I'm afraid not, Dad."

"How?" Ruthie heard her father ask.

"It happened when I went up to see Simon in June. Rose introduced me to Sandy and, well, that's when it happened."

"God, and you haven't even finished high school, Martin!" Beau's voice became louder and angrier.

"I know, Dad. Believe me, I wish I could take it back."

"Well, you're getting a job. Tomorrow, you're going to go out and fill applications."

"Why?"

"To help support Sandy and your future child."

"Oh. I don't know if Sandy even wants me involved. I don't know if I want to be involved."

The room remained silent for some time.

"You don't know if you want to be involved?" It was Annie who spoke up next.

"Yeah. I mean, I'm only seventeen. I still have a year of high school left, then I want to go to college and play ball. I won't have time to support a family."

"Oh, no, I don't think so. You are going to do this. There are plenty of teen parents out there, some who skip out being parents; but not you, not my own son. You have no say in this, Martin. If you really didn't want to be involved, you would have not had sex to begin with!" Beau yelled.

There were tears streaming down Ruthie's face. She couldn't believe it, Martin was going to be a father! It wasn't fair, if he was going to get anyone pregnant, it should've been her. Instead, it was Simon's half-wit girlfriend's skanky friend who was pregnant.

Ruthie stood and the doorbell rang just at that moment. She waited for someone in the living room to answer, but nobody did. Ruthie let out a sigh and angrily wiped her eyes before going down the steps.

She avoided looking into the living room as she made her way to the door. She inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly before opening the door.

All thoughts of Martin being a teen father went out of her mind when she saw who was standing in front of her.

"Robbie?"


	2. Chapter 2

I'm not saying who Ruthie ends up with in this story. What the endgame pairing with Ruthie is isn't the point here. The journey from the present point in time until then is what counts. So does Ruthie ends up with Robbie? I don't even know yet, but that's for me to decide in the end. For now, enjoy the story! 

* * *

Ruthie stood, speechless, at the doorway. She couldn't believe it, Robbie was here. The guy she once had a huge crush on, the guy that had been her best friend, the guy that had completely abandoned her and seemed to have forgotten about her existence.

That is, until today. He was here, standing outside the door to her house.

"Who's at the door?" Ruthie could hear her mother call to her.

"Robbie." Ruthie whispered, her mouth still wide open in shock.

"Can I come in?" Robbie asked nervously.

"Oh, of course. Come in!" Ruthie stepped aside and was brought back to the present when the occupants of the living room filed into the foyer. She looked at Martin and her heart ached. She still couldn't believe he was going to be a father.

"Robbie!" Annie cried, giving Robbie a hug.

"Robbie, it's great to see you again." Eric said, extending a hand for Robbie to shake.

"Have you had dinner yet?"

"I had a snack bar at the airport."

"Oh, that's hardly a dinner! I have leftovers, I'll warm some up."

"There's leftovers?" Rose asked.

"Yes, but Robbie's having it." Annie shot Rose a glare that could've killed.

"But he's a complete stranger. Why would you give food to a complete stranger instead of your son's fiancé?"

Simon laughed nervously and led Rose towards the stairs.

"It's ok, Mom. Don't worry about us. It's great to see you again." Simon looked at Robbie and gave a short nod before going upstairs.

"Well, we'll just be going." Beau forced a smile and clapped Martin on the back a bit roughly, guiding him out the door.

"Why do I have the feeling I interrupted something?" Robbie asked, looking between Annie and Eric.

"Oh, it's a long story. You can have Simon's old room. Get cleaned up while I heat the leftovers."

Robbie nodded and went upstairs, dragging his luggage behind him.

"What a crazy night!" Annie sighed, leaving the foyer.

"Well, crazy thing with Martin, isn't it?" Ruthie tried to strike up a conversation with her father, but it hurt to even think about Martin at this moment.

"I knew you were listening, Ruthie." Eric accused, but his voice was gentle. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Ruthie shrugged.

"What is there to talk about?" Her voice cracked. "Martin got a girl knocked up. All I can think of is how I wish I was that girl. But I'm not, and Martin's going to be a dad in a few months." The tears were streaming down her face once again and she stormed up the stairs.

"Rose, do you want to go back to school?" Simon asked his fiancé. They had been sitting in his old room for five minutes and all Rose did was complain about his mother.

"Yes, can we?" Rose pouted. Simon had to resist rolling his eyes at her.

"I have the feeling Ruthie overheard Martin and Sandy's announcement. So, I'd really rather stay here to give my little sister support if she needs it."

Rose scoffed.

"Support? What is she, five? She's sixteen, she can handle it!"

"She's fifteen." Simon corrected. "Introducing Martin to Sandy was a bad idea, I'll just leave it at that."

"Why are you saying this _now_? You didn't have any problem with it when Martin visited you!" Rose looked at Simon as if he'd grown another head.

"Yeah, I didn't know Sandy was going to sleep with him! If I had known, I would've gone out with Martin by myself."

"Simon, it takes two to have sex. Martin was just as much involved in this as Sandy." Rose said, stating this as if she was talking to an autistic child. Simon looked at her in disgust.

"Yeah, but Sandy is of age. If my knowledge in law is correct, that could be considered statutory rape."

Rose slapped Simon across the face. Simon cried out in pain and held his hand to his face.

"Are you calling my best friend a rapist?"

"I didn't say that! Martin is underage, that could-" Simon began, but Rose cut him off furiously.

"I don't know why I even bother with you, Simon Camden. I'm done, I'm out of here and I'm taking Sandy with me. You tell Martin to get his act together or we're done."

Simon looked at Rose in disbelief.

"Well, is that it?" Rose demanded. Simon didn't know what answer wouldn't get him another slap across the face.

"Fine, then. I have nothing else to say." Rose turned and stormed out of the room, but stopped short at the doorway. Simon saw that she was looking at something and then walked away.

"Who's there?" Simon asked, still sitting on his bed.

Robbie appeared in the doorway.

"Your mom said I can have your old room. I didn't know you still used it."

"Oh, I don't. I sleep in the garage apartment whenever I visit." Simon stood and walked over towards Robbie.

"Come in." Simon took the luggage and placed it on the bed.

"I'm sorry for interrupting whatever was going on."

"Don't worry about it. Girlfriend trouble, you know how it gets."

Robbie nodded.

"Have you eaten?"

"No, your mom is making me something now."

"Oh, I'm starved." Simon pat his stomach. "I was at the Promenade all afternoon and the news just ruined my appetite." Simon laughed nervously.

"I'm assuming that's the news you were breaking when I arrived."

Simon let out a sigh and nodded.

"My girlfriend's best friend is pregnant. It's a really complicated story, and I don't want to bore you with it."

"I saw Ruthie storm upstairs. Is she upset by this or is it something else?"

"I'm carefully betting it has something to do with this. Come on, let's see if Mom has your dinner ready."

"Whoa, Ruthie. Slow down, what's going on?"

Ruthie had called Meredith up, sobbing hysterically. Now that she was alone in her room, she let the tears and sobs out freely.

"Martin, he- he-"

"Martin, what did Martin do?"

"He got- he- he got a girl pr- pregnant!" Ruthie cried. She couldn't believe she actually just said that, it made it more real.

"Whoa, he got a girl pregnant? How? Is it Sandy?"

"Yeah, they slept together when he went up to visit Simon in June."

"Oh, wow. I'm sorry, Ruthie. I know how much you like him and this just, it sucks."

Ruthie nodded, even though Meredith couldn't see her.

"It does, it's not fair, Meredith! Why did it have to be her? Why couldn't it have been me who's pregnant?"

"Being a teen mom isn't fun and it messes up your life. My mom had Christina when she was seventeen. She had to drop out of school and get a job. That didn't work out, so she began to use drugs. Trust me, be happy you aren't the one pregnant."

Ruthie sniffled loudly.

"I know, I just mean I want to be with Martin when I'm older."

"I know you do, and maybe you can still be with him."

"No way, that's not going to happen. Martin's dad going to make him marry her, even if it's the last thing he does."

"It isn't his decision whether or not they marry. I should go, Danny wants me to watch Finding Nemo with him before bed. Trust me, Ruthie, things will work out. Martin just found out he's going to be a father, you don't know what's going to happen yet."

Ruthie let out a sigh.

"Fine, have a good night. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Night, Ruthie." Meredith hung up and Ruthie did the same.

There was a soft knock on the door, Ruthie looked up and saw that it was Simon.

"Can I come in?"

Ruthie nodded.

"What a crazy night." Simon sat on the vacant bed. "I know you were listening in, I heard Dad tell Mom. Do you want to talk?"

"It's not fair. Why did Martin have to get Sandy pregnant?"

"Life isn't fair and believe me, if I'd known this would've happened, I would've kept Martin away from Rose and Sandy. I feel awful for Martin, but he got himself into this. He has no choice but to be involved. I'm sorry, Ruthie."

"I love him, Simon."

"Ruthie Camden, you are too young to know what love it."

Ruthie raised a brow and looked at her brother.

"I'm fifteen, I know what love is, thank you very much."

"There'll be plenty of other guys coming in and out of your life. Besides, you have more important things to focus on, you can't forget that."

Ruthie nodded and Simon gave her a hug.

"It's going to be fine, Ruthie. You'll see."


End file.
